


Lace

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Lance, Beta What Beta?, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sex Stuff, porn with a plot, rich Shiro, sexbot Lance, weird android buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “We'll start the bidding at-““Thirty Million.” The words ring through the air silencing the crowd. It takes everyone, even Shiro himself a few moments to realize it was him that said them. The android looks up at him with wide eyes as he slowly steps forward. “Thirty Million, and I am taking him right now.”“T-thirty mi-“Shiro stops at the end of the stage, eyes refusing to leave the beautiful figure before him. He raises his hand, holding it up to the gorgeous man. “Come, let's go home.”The android swallows hard enough that Shiro can see, and for a moment he fears he's about to be rejected when the click of heels cuts off his thoughts and long fingers settle into his palm. “It will be my pleasure.”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a story that when I was given the idea I got super excited to write. I'm so excited to share it with all of you.

Twinkling lights flash all around, the same Christmas songs playing over the intercoms as booths fill with frazzled shoppers finishing their holiday shopping in hopes of making the ones they love happy. 

Shiro sighs, looking over the bustling crowd with a shake of his head. “If only I had someone to spend the season with myself.”

“ **Attention Valued Customers. The next Android auction is set to begin on the main stage. In today’s sales we will be offering-“**

“Disgusting.” Shiro scoffs, moving towards the store he came for, and the gifts for his friend within. He passes the main stage, turning a glare towards the people buying and selling away lives like slaves. His eyes settle on the stage and he almost trips, jaw falling open in a perfect 'o'.

“Our next model up for auction is the LN-C3. Designed and trained for pleasure this Android is the perfect gift for any lonely soul in need of a little _company_.” The auctioneer's voice rings through the mall, but all Shiro can focus on is the figure standing in the center of the stage. 

He stands tall, face proud as he looks out over the crowd leering up at him. His skin is a beautiful caramel tan, and his hair falls in auburn curls, framing his face. Wearing a simple blue robe that matches his eyes and heels he looks completely out of place within the mall. 

“Beautiful.”

“We'll start the bidding at-“

“Thirty Million.” The words ring through the air silencing the crowd. It takes everyone, even Shiro himself a few moments to realize it was him that said them. The android looks up at him with wide eyes as he slowly steps forward. “Thirty Million, and I am taking him right now.”

“T-thirty mi-“

Shiro stops at the end of the stage, eyes refusing to leave the beautiful figure before him. He raises his hand, holding it up to the gorgeous man. “Come, let's go home.”

The android swallows hard enough that Shiro can see, and for a moment he fears he's about to be rejected when the click of heels cuts off his thoughts and long fingers settle into his palm. “It will be my pleasure.”

* * *

The sound of soft music fills the house, greeting Shiro as he pushes open the door, bags hanging off his wrists as he wrangles it closed behind him to trap out the cold. He smiles to himself as he sets the bags down to remove his coat and hat. A happy hum escapes his throat as he toes off his shoes and flips the lock behind him before grabbing his purchases and headed for the warm interior of the house.

“Lance?” He peeks into the sitting room, seeing no sign of his beloved and moves on through towards the bedroom. “I think I finally finished my Christmas shopping this year. No more last minute scrambling at the mall like we did last-“

Voice cracking as his eyes settle on the bed, Shiro complete forgets about his arms laden down with bags as they are when he focuses on the image before him. The bed is made in a beautiful royal purple that he’s never seen before, candles lit around it leaving a soft glow on the sole occupant within it. Lance lay on the bed, tan skin decorated with baby blue lace hugging his chest and adorned with a bow. A matching thong already straining with the stirring interest Shiro's eyes on him bring. 

“Welcome home, Master.” The tone is a confident purr, the use of his nickname unmistakable. Lance only calls Shiro Master when he wants to give up all control in bed. Just the word makes Shiro feel tighter in his own pants. “I made the bed for you.”

Licking his lips Shiro sets the bags aside, taking a deep, calming breath before heading for the bed. “Look at you, my Kitten, all dressed up and waiting for me.” His hands move towards the bedding, metal fingers sliding over velveteen fabric. “Is this new?”

“Do you like it?” painted nails run over lace clad legs, moving slowly up to the intricate pattern cutting across tan thighs. “I wanted today to be extra special for you.”

“Every day is special with you, Kitten.” Shiro reaches forward, his own fingers following the same path Lance’s own travelled. When he reaches warm flesh he presses down, listening to the sound of Lance’s small gasp in his ears. “You’re sensitive today.”

“I want to feel every touch you give me, Master.” Cold fingers slip up over the globe of his ass, pressing into the base of Lance’s spine, causing a stream of warm pleasure in its wake. “Leave me thinking only of you.”

“Oh, Kitten. I already spend all my day thinking of you.” Satisfied with the gasp Lance lets out from the simple graze of his fingers on his waist, Shiro moves his hands back down his legs. A soft moan fills the air as he grazes over the inside of Lance’s thigh. He hums in satisfaction, keeping his grip steady until he wraps his fingers loosely around Lance’s ankles. “Aren’t these the shoes you came home in? I haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“Y-yes. I've been keeping them sahhfhe. They’re important to me.” Lance gasps, back arching beautifully as Shiro leans down to place a kiss on his thigh, just above the strap of lace. With an amused chuckle Shiro bites down on the flesh, pleasure spiking through his own system just from hearing his lover cry out. 

Leaving a trail of marks along his path Shiro kisses up Lance’s thigh, gently settling his leg on his shoulder as he moves over to lavish attention and marks to the other. Once satisfied with his marked claim he finally moves on. With a content sigh he runs his nose against the lace front of the panties, taking in the thick smell of the cock underneath. A pleasured moan rumbles against the straining length as he rubs his cheek against it. 

Unable to resist temptation anymore he opens his mouth wide, laving his tongue over the front of Lance’s panties. He licks up the length taking in the taste of salt from the pre soaking into the fabric. He mouths back down and licks up it again a few more times before latching his mouth awkwardly halfway up the length and sucking. 

Lance writhes underneath him, long fingers digging into his hair. The grip pushes and pulls in a way that tells Shiro he's leaving his lover feeling blissed. The air is filled with the beautiful sounds of pleasure that Lance gives and Shiro eats it up, moving up the length and taking the tip into his mouth. He gives a quick suck and swirl of his tongue, swallowing down the pre he finds there before pulling up with a lick of his lips. 

“I think I need to turn it down a little bit.” He smiles down at Lance. His hands drop from his hair to frame his own head, cheeks flushed and eyes clouded in bliss. Chuckling to himself he reaches around to press his fingers into the base of Lance’s spine again. Satisfied he pulls back around and runs a finger over the wet front of his panties. 

“S-Shiro!” Lance's voice comes through ragged, but there, and Shiro smiles down at him.

“There’s my Kitten. I lost you for a minute there.” He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s forehead before sliding down his body again. “How are your settings?”

“Good. I’m good. Great. More. I'm ready to continue.” A hand moves up to run through Shiro’s hair, pushing the white from his eyes as he looks up. “I’m ready, Master.”

Shiro snuggles against the hand running through his hair once, closing his eyes to savor the feel. He breathes in, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and settling back into his role. He runs his hands up Lance’s thighs, stopping only when he reaches his hips and the bows holding his panties in place. With a quick pull he unties the ribbons, tugging the panties up and tossing them away so he can get to his prize underneath. 

Not waiting for another invitation he dives in, licking along the length of Lance’s cock and up to the tip. He pulls it into his mouth and sucks it down with practiced ease, swallowing down and groaning at the taste. Lance bucks up into his mouth and he pulls back up and off with a chuckle. He moved back down, trailing soft kisses down the base until he reaches Lance’s balls. He takes them into his mouth, shifting with his tongue to get it to fit with little trouble, sucking a few times before pulling away again. 

“Master- please?” 

“Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing.” Shiro smiles up at Lance, kissing his stomach once before he goes to work in earnest. Sucking Lance’s cock into his mouth he flattens his tongue along it, sucking as he dips down before pulling back up again and repeating. He sets his pace, fingers digging into Lance’s ass to lift him up and take more into his mouth. Uncaring for the mess he makes he focuses only on the sounds Lance makes, the feel of him in his mouth, the taste of him on his tongue. It’s perfect.

He’s perfect.

Long legs wrap around his shoulders, thighs pressing into his ears as Lance draws closer to completion. One hand grips hard in his hair while the other claws at the bed beside him. Shiro can feel the twitch on his tongue just before Lance releases. He cums with Shiro’s name on his lips, legs clamping around his head as his hips buck up and he loses himself to the pleasure of release. 

It takes a minute for Lance to calm down and his body to relax. Once he does Shiro gently settles him back on the bed, pressing a kiss to his dick, which twitches in response, before looking up at his panting lover. 

“How are you feeling, Kitten?” Shiro waits, watching as blue eyes flutter open to focus on him. A soft, content smile spreads over Lance’s lips.

“Feeling loved, Master.” The words are spoken with a content sigh, letting Shiro know it’s okay to continue. 

“You are loved, Kitten.” Smiling up at him Shiro places a soft kiss to his stomach. He keeps kissing, trailing soft presses over Lance’s abdomen. “Love you so much.”

Kisses turn to nips, marks scattering over tan flesh. Marks of love. Marks of claim. Shiro loves each one. He scoots up as he goes, pushing delicate lace out of his way to reach every spot. He swirls his tongue over a nipple and sucks the small bud into his mouth. Then moves on to do the same to the other, making sure to lavish every inch of Lance’s body with his love and attention. 

“You look so beautiful tonight.” Shiro finally presses a kiss to Lance’s lips. The response is immediate, arms wrapping around his shoulders pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Tongues twist together in a dance all their own, sending tendrils of pleasure through their owners as they press closer. 

They pull apart with a gasp, soft smiles shared between them. Wandering fingers press into the spot it knows so well at the base of Lance’s spine and the Android gasps out, back bowing as he moans against Shiro’s lips. 

“I love how responsive you are, Kitten.” Shiro runs his fingers up Lance’s side, watching his lover shudder. “How bout you turn over for me and let me see your ass-sets.”

“Oh my god Shiro.” Lance covers his face, laughter shaking his body as Shiro pushes up to watch him, grinning. The laughter dies down and Lance shakes his head, pulling Shiro down into a quick, chaste kiss, before pushing him away and rolling over. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“The luckiest man in the world.” Shiro leans down, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on the base of his lover's spine. A blue paw print. He runs his tongue over the mark, feeling the odd shape of the buttons underneath. He presses another soft kiss to the pad before moving down to press a kiss on the beautiful globe of Lance’s ass. 

He leaves one quick bite, eating up the sound of Lance’s gasp before he moves to his main destination. Keeping a grip on Lance’s hip to hold him up he dips down between the crack, running his tongue along the seam from perineum to tailbone. He follows this same path two more times before focusing on the fluttering hole just begging for his attention. He pushes against Lance’s entrance with his tongue finding little resistance as he pushes in. Fingers grip tighter as Lance writhes underneath him, body turned up to an intense sensitivity that leaves him a drooling mess. 

Knowing Lance won't last long at this level he quickly pulls back, replacing his tongue with fingers and watching as two easily disappear within the prepared opening. Crooking his fingers he avoids the most important spot, making sure to hit just past it so as not to drive Lance over into orgasm and cut his view short. He watches with rapt attention as metallic fingers disappear into Lance’s stretched hole, pulling it open obscenely as he spreads them. 

“You are perfection, Kitten.” He leans down again, pressing another kiss over the bite he left on Lance’s ass before pulling his fingers out and sitting up. “Will we be using lube today or continuing with your own fluids?”

It takes a few minutes for Lance to answer, and when he does it’s not with words. He simply reaches a shaking hand back, pressing it to the smallest pad of his paw print. Shiro smiles, leaning down to lick along his hole again. The change is immediate, the moisture dripping out obscenely and running down his crack tasting of cinnamon and sugar. 

Shiro groans, scooping the slick into his mouth with a pleased groan, eyes rolling as he savors the addicting flavor. Unable to resist he dives in, teeth and tongue working together to draw out more. Within minutes Lance is screaming out his name. Fingers scraping on the bedding for purchase as he tries to escape the overstimulation of _too much_ and too sensitive while his cock drools a puddle into the blankets. After a few more licks Shiro pulls back, giving Lance’s back and apologetic caress even as he licks the flavor from his lips. 

“Lance? You alrig-?”

“Want you in me, Master. Please. Please I want to feel you inside me.” Lance doesn’t even open his eyes, pushing his ass up in the air as he reaches back blindly to paw at the front of Shiro’s pants. 

“Okay baby. I got you, let me turn the sensitivity down again and then we can lay you on your back so I can see you in your beautiful outfit while we make love.” Shiro’s hand moves down as he talks, pressing into one of the beans of the pad. He holds it there until he’s satisfied then helps Lance to settle on his back away from the mess he left on the covers.

Satisfied he looks down at Lance, taking in his flushed skin and labored breathing as he looks back up at him. He watches the rise and fall of Lance’s chest pulling at the lace bunched up awkwardly on it. With a small frown he takes his time pulling the lace back into place, giving each nipple a loving caress over the fabric before running his hands down his waist. 

“I could look at you forever and still never have enough.” Shiro leans over to place a chaste kiss on Lance’s lips. 

Lance chuckles. “That’s what you said the night you brought me home.” 

“And it’s still true.” Propping himself up on his elbows he smiles down at him. “You are my everything, Lance.”

“I love you too, Shiro.” Hands move up to frame his face, pressing too hard on the sides as Lance’s face shifts from soft to mock-annoyance. “Now get your dick out already and fuck me.” 

“Yes, sir.” Shiro winks, sitting up on his knees to fight his belt and pants open. He shoves them down just enough to comfortably free his dick, sliding a hand up Lance’s crack to gather the sweet moisture there and spread it over his cock. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for over an hour.”

“Dramatic.” Shiro grins down at Lance who returns the look with his own. “I better not make you wait any longer, then.” 

Lifting Lance with ease he wraps his long legs around his waist, shifting awkwardly on his knees and regretting not getting naked as he shuffles to get his cock in position. He pushes in slowly, stopping every few seconds to let Lance adjust before pushing a little further in. By the time he bottoms out his body is buzzing with the need to just _move._

Leaning over he places a kiss on Lance’s forehead, his temple, his jawbone, down his chin to his neck. He pulls out as he bites down on his neck below his ear, pushing back in as he sucks a mark into the flesh. The pace they set is steady, and Shiro can’t help but reach back and turn up Lance’s sensitivity a little bit just to hear him cry out his name. 

It’s intoxicating. 

It’s all for him. 

His thrusts speed up, skin slapping skin as fingers wander over lace to pinch at sensitive nipples underneath. Lance bows into the touch, mouth wide as he cries out his pleasure. A line of drool runs down his cheek and neck, Lance too blissed out to focus on wiping it away. His cock bobs between them, fluid attaching it to its own stream running down his stomach and staining the lace at his sides. 

Shiro watches as Lance rocks with his thrusts. The flush of his skin, the drip of pre joining the growing puddle on his stomach. The beautiful way the lace of the lingerie brings it all out. It’s perfect. He reaches down, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s cock, wanting to see his blissed out face mid orgasm one more time before he gets off himself.

It doesn’t take long before Lance's legs are tightening on his hips. His back bowing and nails digging into Shiro’s arms as he cries out his wordless release, cum splattering on the blue of his outfit. Shiro soaks it all up, the look of Lance below him, so pretty and perfect, the feel of his hole clenching around his cock, the smell of cinnamon filling the air around him.

He cums with the taste of Lance’s lips on his tongue. Arms wrapping tight around his neck to pull him in tighter as he thrusts through his release. The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated leaving both of them gasping for air between them when they finally stop moving and take a minute to calm down.

Once he’s sure he can move without trouble Shiro pulls back, slipping out of Lance’s grip and lifting his legs from his hips. He practically lifts Lance off the bed, bringing his ass up so he can dip his tongue inside and drag out the addicting taste from within. 

The flavor is off now, mixed with his own cum, but he loves it all the same. Pressing in so close he can barely breathe as he curls his tongue within Lance’s hole to coax out more and more. He drags out all of the salty taste of his own release and keeps going, Lance’s body shaking in his grip until he’s crying out with another release.

Shiro finally pulls away, licking his lips he looks down at Lance. Covered in lace and fluids, a stream of his own cum running down his neck from the awkward position Shiro left him in. 

He reaches towards the paw print again, pressing the button to reset Lance’s settings before leaning down to rub their cheeks together in an affectionate nuzzle. “How are you feeling, Kitten?”

“Like I just had the best anniversary of my life.” Lance rubs back against him returning the love. “I hope you liked your gift.”

“It was perfect.” Shiro sits up, stripping himself of his clothes before reaching over to grab a wipe from their bedside table to wipe Lance clean. “Would you like your own gift now?”

“You already gave me a gift this morning.” Lance blinks up at him in confusion as Shiro pulls the blankets carefully from under him. He covers Lance's body and smiles.

“I have one more gift. Something I’ve been working all year on.” He walks over to his shopping bags, grabbing a folder and walking back towards the bed. He hands the folder over to Lance before climbing under the blankets with him and pulling him into his arms. 

He waits patiently while Lance looks through the papers, smiling with the audible gasp that comes when realization hits. “This is-“

“Your citizenship. Well, all Android citizenship actually. I mean, the bill for it anyway. It still has to pass through a lot more hands to be voted on and passed… but, you'll be free soon. Free to shop without having to wear a collar, free to go on trips, to find your family.”

“To get married?” Lance turns in his arms, blue eyes clouded with tears that already started to escape and run down his cheeks. 

“Your ring is already wrapped and under the tree.” Shiro reaches up, brushing a tear away with his thumb. He leans in, kissing Lance’s forehead, his nose, then finally his lips. The kiss is chaste, soft, full of emotions. 

They pull away and Lance sniffles, a smile spreading across his face as he settles into the pillows, looking over the papers in his hands. “I’ll have to start looking tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Shiro nuzzles into his neck, giving a content, sleepy sigh. “Looking for what?”

“The perfect after-wedding outfit. I'm thinking white, ruffles, like a pornographic wedding dress.” Lance sets the papers back in the folder, setting it aside before laying down to face Shiro. “I have to make our newest anniversary outfit even better than this one.”

“Whatever you wear will pale in comparison to your own beauty.” Shiro places another kiss on his nose before snuggling into the pillow. “Powernap then dinner?”

“Can we order Chinese?”

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Remember you can find me on twitter @succubustykiss and tumblr at succubustykisses.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
